More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services). A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a user (e.g., a customer) may operate a computing device to access a network-based resource. The network-based resource may provide information about a plurality of items. The user may view some of the information, request other information, or perform other actions related to the information available from the network-based resource.